sunburn
by hurcomzdeb00m
Summary: when Rick and Summer go into the city of the Equestria girls to get the ship a new fuse, Morty stays behind. he didn't count on meeting one of the girls.


*I don't own nothing, ok?

Somewhere just outside a town in the world of the Equestria girls, a weird looking spaceship appeared out of thin air. Inside it were a teenage boy named Morty, a teenage girl named Summer, and an older guy with crazy hair and spittle on his chin named Rick.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" ranted Rick before belching. "The ship's blown a fu-UHHH-cking fuse again."

"Ok, what now?" asked Summer.

"Get a replacement, what else?" griped the older man. "Hope this world we're in can help us. Alright kids, come on."

"What?" gasped Morty. "All of us?"

The teen girl rolled her eyes. "Apparently so."

"Rick?" asked the teen boy. "I think I'll stay here – make sure no one sees the ship."

Taking a sip of booze from his flask and wiping the spit off his chin, Rick shrugged. "Alright. Better off one of us stayed behind in case someone snoops around here anyway. I don't wanna have to repeat the who-OOHHH-le incident we had with the Simpsons. Follow me Summer, but no screwing around capice? We don't want to draw any unwanted attention."

Summer just huffed. "Ok whatever."

As they walked off, Rick called from over his shoulder. "We'll be back in a couple hours Morty!"

"Right uhh ok" stammered the teen boy.

Fifteen minutes passed by without anything going on and Morty was trying to keep from falling asleep. "Man the past fifteen minutes are slow. Couple hours. What am I gonna do til then? I guess I can take a walk to pass the time – no one out here right? Right heheh."

After ten minutes of walking Morty still worried. "I don't feel comfortable about this I should head back to the ship now."

"Hey there!" called a feminine voice before the teen boy snapped to its attention.

Morty found himself gawking at a pretty-looking teen girl with red and yellow streaked hair.

"Haven't seen you before. Are you new around here?" asked the teen girl. "My name's Sunset Shimmer, what's yours?"

Morty however didn't respond back as his eyes were locked on the cute girl and was drooling and babbling.

"Uhh, hello?" asked Sunset uneasily. "Um are you ok?"

Somewhere in the city Rick and Summer just walked out of a store with the replacement fuse in hand.

"Huh, wow" shrugged Rick "It didn't take as lo-AWWW-ng as I thought it would."

"Thank fuck!" said Summer in relief. "Now can we go back? This place makes me nauseous for some reason."

"Naw, Morty won't be expecting us back so soon. I need to fill up my flask."

"I dunno Rick."

"Chill alright Su-UHH-mmer? Hell, I bet he's snoozing away in the ship as we speak."

Back at the spaceship there were two piles of clothes next to it and the windows were covered with conveniently placed newspaper. The ship itself was rocking and creaking as moaning and groaning and gasping could be heard.

"Uh uh oh fuck yes!" groaned and gasped Sunset's voice erotically. "oh gawd don't stop Morty oh baby!"

"Oh yeah Sunset!" groaned Morty in an equally erotic manner.

"Oh! Oh! OH! Are you wearing any protection?"

The ship stopped rocking and creaking as everything stopped before Morty's voice stammered. "P-p-protection? Um uh…" the teen boy paused before remembering yet nervously stating "I accidentally swallow one of Rick's day-long sterility pills he created. Guess they DID have use after all?"

Sunset's voice then giggled "Works for me."

And the ship went back to creaking and rocking as did the groans and gasps which can be heard from outside.

"Oh I want you keep going!" groaned Sunset's voice. "Keep going baby! Oh I want your cum inside me!"

"Oh gawd yeah Sunset! Mmmm, gimme some of your sugar!" exclaimed Morty's voice.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Faster! Faster! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! OH YEAH! AHHHHH! Oh yeeaahh!"

A couple hours later, Rick and Summer saw the spaceship to be ok last they left it – other than the newspaper covering the windows.

"I guess he wanted to block the sun?" asked Summer.

"Seems logical" figured Rick before calling out "Hey Morty we're back!"

After stepping inside they noticed Morty (fully clothed) shaking and stammering.

Rick didn't seem to notice. "Well Morty we finally found a new fuse and my flask's full again ready to go?"

The teen boy squeaked "Yeah!"

Summer wrinkled her nose as she smelled something. "Uhh guys, why does the inside smell like sweat and love juice?"

"Bah how would ya kno-OHH-ow about love juice anyway?" belched out the older man with spit on his chin again as he put in the replacement fuse.

"It is for me to know and you to mind your own fucking business Rick."

"Alright alright I'm only asking! Gawd! But you do make a good point. Mo-OHH-rty, did anything happen while we're gone?"

"What do you mean?" stuttered the teen boy.

"Were you doing what I think you di-" started the teen girl.

"IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME AND I NEVER SAW HER AGAIN ALRIGHT?" blurted Morty desperately before griping "Can we just go home now?"

As he and Summer blinked awkwardly, Rick wiped the spit off his chin before starting "Uh ok then. Systems are a go now."

And the spaceship disappeared leaving Sunset Shimmer swooning lustfully from behind the tree she hid behind.

The end.


End file.
